


Bugger

by millygal



Series: Prank Wars [5]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Prank Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Revenge of the moustached menace!





	

**Author's Note:**

> The end. That is all. *G* I've got another little series all plotted out so don't worry, more fun with Sammy-Boy & Gene-Genie coming to an lj near you, soon.

"Tyler, I'm gonna 'ave you from all angles if you don't stop flappin' that fat bloody mouth of yours" Sam did as he was told. Couldn't help the smirk creeping across his face though.

"That was a threat, not a bloody bribe. Stop smilin' at me like that!" Doing his best to set his features to neutral, Sam tried to think of something constructive to say "Sorry Guv, maybe we could..."

Gene grit his teeth and growled. Sometimes he didn't know whether to shake his DI's hand or nut the bastard. He could be so smug, so bloody infuriatin'. This was all his soddin' fault anyway. All right, so maybe it wasn't _all_ his fault, but he'd certainly played his part. "So Mabel, how we gonna get ourselves outta this little mess?"

The uncontrollable urge to laugh took Sam by surprise, he could feel it bubbling up from somewhere deep. He tried to quash the feeling. Laughing would _not_ be a good idea right now. Not with Gene in such a pissy mood. Although he couldn't really blame him. "I dunno Guv. Can I just say though, pink is _so_ your colour. Really brings out your eyes" Gene stretched and strained but couldn't get his leg round far enough to kick him in his smart arse. "Piss off!"

Sam braved it, he let a short bark of laughter go. If he'd kept it bottled up much longer his head would have exploded. "Oh, come on Gene. Even you've got to admit how nice that apron feels against your skin" Sam was laughing so hard he was in danger of wrenching his wrists. Possibly not a great idea, taking the piss out of a very naked, very annoyed Gene Hunt when they were both cuffed to the flag pole atop the CID building.

"You think you're so smart, Gladys? You don't exactly look too fetchin' in that bow tie. That the new look for the season, is it?" Sam looked down at himself. At least the Guv had something covering his modesty. He only had a multi-coloured gingham bow-tie and plaid socks and it was starting to get a little nippy up there.

"You, Sammy-Boy are a complete and utter bastard" "Right back at ya, Gene-Genie"

Even if he was fuming, Gene could see the funny side. Just like Ray was gonna see the funny side of his foot when he eventually made it back downstairs.

The sound of thirty coppers whooping and hollering twelve flights down, was not what either of them wanted to hear right now.

" **RAY, YOU BASTARD!** "


End file.
